


Cole's law

by unicodepepper



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Short, YouHane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicodepepper/pseuds/unicodepepper
Summary: Yohane accidentally spills coffee onto You's important essay.





	Cole's law

\- That... That's the essay I have to turn in today.

I stood in silence in front of the coffee-soaked papers. You-chan seemed to be quite worried by it. The most logical option would be to try to cheer her up, of course.

\- Uhhhh... Have you ever heard of Murphy's Law?

She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

\- Yes, I have. Quite fitting, isn't it? 

\- Yeah, but... have you heard of Cole's law?

\- No? What's it about?

\- It's thinly sliced cabbage.

You-chan stared at me in silence, with a deadpan expression. Without breaking her poker face, she turned around and started walking away; while the spilled coffee started to drip from the table.

\- Wait a second, You-chan! 

She turned back.

\- What's up, Yoshiko-chan?

I resist my urge of correcting her.

\- Y-you can have my essay and turn it as yours. This is my fault, after all.

\- But that wouldn't be fair. You shouldn't have to fail it just because of that.

\- B-but...

\- Don't worry. I'll just write a new one. It's still fresh in my mind, after all.

I felt myself shrinking in shame as she said that. I couldn't say it, but I felt it was even more unfair for her to have to work twice just because of my own clumsiness.

\- ...so you aren't mad? 

You flashed a big grin as only she does.

\- Of course not! Accidents happen, you know? You're still one of my best friends, and I'll never forget that. 

I was almost starting to cry. She grabbed her backpack to get the materials she needed, but I caught her on the way back with a hug. 

\- I'm so sorry, You-chan...

She chuckled it off, and hugged me back as best as she could without dropping her materials. She then patted my head softly before pulling away and heading to the table.

\- We should probably clean this off before we keep working, though.


End file.
